


OOC!

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hani is out of character and mad as hell. :o (Crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	OOC!

Ed stumbles back, almost falling completely over as his foot lands on the corner of a chair. "You, you, you - you _punched_ me!" he splutters. "You don't do that!"

Hani glares at him, hands still clenched into fists. "You - look what you've done to me! I can't even - you, you - you stupid -" his command of english disintegrates under his rage and he resorts to something Ed can't understand, but can guarantee aren't compliments.

Hani points at him, and Ed almost flinches back even though there's a good couple feet between them. "You," Hani says, his voice barely under control, "you will cease pestering me with your petty, impertinent, indecent suggestions, and not return until you can once more focus your mind on _work_.

Ed opens his mouth - he doesn't even know what he's planning on saying - and Hani snaps at him. "No! No - I don't want to hear. Out!" and his finger jabs at the door this time. "Out!"

As stubborn as he can be, Ed can tell this isn't a battle he's going to win today. He mutters to himself as he tramps through the door, past the staring eyes of Hani's staff, back to the hotel room where Roger will just be waiting to laugh at him while he nurses his tender, soon to be swollen, jaw.


End file.
